


Day 20 - Caught Masturbating

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual pining/lust, Public Masturbation, Sort Of, but beware if that squicks you, peter is of age (17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Then he eventually began to cope, figuring out how often he needed it and how long he could go without. Everything was all good. He knew what to do.Except all of that went out the widow with Mr. Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Day 20 - Caught Masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a second part to this if people want that, feel free to let me know!
> 
> I apologize if there are any weird errors, it’s been an odd day and I’m very tired and it’s likely I could have missed something I needed to fix

Peter definitely had a problem with touching himself.

Like, he figured that any teenage boy did. It was just a thing. They discovered what an orgasm was and they never stopped touching themselves.

Except that since the bite, his sensitivity was even higher than normal.

At first he wasn’t sure how to deal, barely able to keep from rubbing one out every hour.

Then he eventually began to cope, figuring out how often he needed it and how long he could go without. Everything was all good. He knew what to do.

Except all of that went out the widow with Mr. Stark.

Tony Stark had been a main focus in Peter questioning his sexuality since he discovered what that even meant. The first time Peter had cum had been to a poster of Iron Man he had.

And meeting him at the impressionable age of fifteen? Peter was ruined for absolutely anyone else. It was like his dick had a trigger switch that was turned on if Mr. Stark was in a fifteen foot radius. Anything he had done to keep himself under control before was useless when it came to the older man.

Which was especially an issue when they started doing missions together. Or spent time in Mr. Stark’s lab or garage together.

Bye bye loose track pants, Peter always did his best to wear bottoms that wouldn’t show his embarrassing hard ons. Although sometimes it was still a struggle. Like in his skintight suit.

But if Mr. Stark ever noticed, luckily he never said anything.

Just being around the man drove him crazy. When his thoughts wandered...that was really where the problem came in.

———

If just being in close proximity drove Peter’s hormones insane, having Mr. Stark actually touch him made him nearly combust. Take that how you wish.

They’d been working on the suit for nearly two hours and Tony had wanted Peter in it to make sure everything still fit right and he didn’t mess up any of the aerodynamics.

At least that was what he said. He really just liked the kid in the suit. But he’d never admit to it. That was wrong.

Tony’s hands kept touching him as he worked, light brushing against his chest and back and shoulders.

It didn’t matter that there was fabric between them, his skin still sung at the almost-contact.

Eventually he ended up half naked, suit loose around his arms and torso as they figured out how to tweak one webshooter.

Again, that was what Peter believed, anyways.

Tony knew there was nothing wrong. He just couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t wrong to indulge himself if it was only looking, right? And he was helping the kid, that made it okay.

Until he started noticing the swelling bulge at Peter’s crotch.

He needed to give the kid some time to cool down. So he’d step out for a couple minutes and act like he hadn’t noticed anything. For the good of Peter, of course.

“I’ll be right back, underoos, don’t worry. Give me just a minute.” Tony walked out of the room, holding his phone like he was going to make a call.

Making sure he really was out of the room, Peter quickly shoved the bottom half of his suit aside and wrapped a hand around his cock. He still had boxers on, but they weren’t thick enough to prevent much of the feeling from getting to him.

A soft groan left him and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep most of the sound quiet. He didn’t need to alert anyone that walked by.

But he quickly started stroking himself, pushing his boxers down after a couple of minutes when he was absolutely sure that he was alone.

He needed to finish quickly, before Mr. Stark came back. There weren’t any slow movements or teasing. There wasn’t time for that. He just needed to cum.

And it definitely wouldn’t take long.

He could just remember the smell of Mr. Stark’s cologne, or the way the man’s hand felt on his shoulder.

His eyes slipped shut and he thumbed over the head of his cock, moaning at the extra sensitivity that brought him.

It was almost there, he could almost feel the crest of the wave as his high built and built-

And then there was someone clearing their throat.

His eyes flew open and frantically looked in the direction of the voice. Every part of him seemed to flash heat as his eyes landed on Mr. Stark.

“Oh god, no, Mr. Stark, I swear-“ his mouth couldn’t keep up with the excuses and apologies that his brain kept coming up with.

He gathered enough brainpower to slowly tuck away his still-throbbing cock. At least give himself some sort of dignity.

Although he wasn’t sure there was really much to save after that.

“Peter,” Tony said slowly. He had given him a couple of minutes and he thought Peter had finished when there had been a moment of silence. Obviously his assumption had been incorrect.

Peter was focused on his words. Or- word.

Oh god. No nickname. No nothing. Just Peter. Just his name and nothing else. That never happened.

“...yes?” He squeaked, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands.

Tony just looked at him for a moment, fighting the urge to smile at how he blushed all the way to his chest. But he couldn’t smile. He needed to be serious. Although he was no good at that.

“You were doing that...why? I only had to step out for a couple minutes, we have a bathroom you could have gone to.” He sounded a bit exasperated, but it was mostly to cover up how turned on he was. That part didn’t need to be heard. It was highly inappropriate. He couldn’t let the teen know that he had been listening. He knew it was going to happen.

Peter whined softly, not looking at him. “Because...” because why? Going to the bathroom would have made much more sense. And he wouldn’t have gotten caught.

Maybe that was what he wanted. But there was no way that he was saying that.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, unable to make his voice any louder.

Tony nodded slowly, raking a hand through his hair. “Okay. Okay. Take the suit off, okay?”

More fear swept through Peter. “Wh-what?” He was going to get the suit taken. He just knew it. He had been caught in his disgusting desires and he had been careless and he was going to have the suit taken.

He was quickly spiraling in his own thoughts, keeping the suit pulled up on his lower half.

Tony watched him, expression softening as he noticed how he seemed to be panicking. “Hey hey. No. I’m not taking it from you, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m just not in the mood to clean a multimillion dollar suit. I was gonna step out again and let you finish.” And keep listening for those beautiful noises.

It wasn’t wrong if he just listened, right?

Peter slowly looked up at him, blinking slowly. “You’re not taking the suit,” he said softly.

“Correct. You want me to step out now or-“

“No.”

He definitely answered that too fast. That was weird. That was definitely weird.

“I mean-“ he started backtracking. “You don’t have to leave. I’m...beyond mortified now and don’t think there’s even a chance I’ll be able to...yknow.” He cleared his throat, looking away as he started getting his suit on completely again.

Tony nodded slowly, watching him. He could definitely still make out a sizeable bulge in the front of the suit, but he wouldn’t mention it. It would have been wrong for him to mention it. He didn’t even need to seem like he was paying attention. It was better to just not say. “Alright. Well, just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment after that.

Peter was waiting for him to correct the statement. To take it back and clarify what he meant.

Tony just looked at his phone quickly before shrugging. “Want to get back to work?”

“Actually....” don’t do it Parker, no, you’re going to look stupid if he didn’t mean it. “Maybe I could use some help,” he said shyly.

A slight smirk tugged at Tony’s lips and he nodded. “Just tell me what you need.”

Tony was a bad, bad man.

And Peter was finally starting to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
